The Promise Tale
by AcePurincesu
Summary: I used to be on the top, and here I am now, thrown off into a pile of rocks and thorns. They hurt me, and I try to avoid them, but I can't. So if I can't avoid them, I'll stack the rocks up and climb back up to the top again.
1. Chapter 1: Start Anew

Chapter 1: Start Anew

...

People usually believe that a person feels with one's heart. But is that right? When a boy loses his family, does his heart beats flutter and weaken, or does his head make up a thought of severe pain in his chest?...

..._It's all just make believe, isn't it?_

...

The buildings run by in a blur of speed as I gaze out the car window. Does Dad usually drive this fast? Or is he just in a hurry to throw me off at Grandfather's place as fast as he can?

During the length of the ride, we exchanged almost no conversation. We stopped trying long ago.

...

One time, Dad made an effort to try and strengthen our Father and Son bond. We ate lunch, went to my favorite restaurant. The park, spent twenty minutes just sitting on a bench, feeding birds. Rented a 90's movie, just like how we used to.

The whole time, he was trying so hard, so hard to talk to me, to get me to open up, with a strained smile on his face. I tried too, maybe not as much, but I tried.

I guess two hearts beyond repair just cannot be brought together.

...

"...Yuugi, we're here," said a voice, breaking through my thoughts.

I gave a slight nod and glanced out the window.

_Kame Game Shop._

It's like I'm back to the beginning of my life.

I open the car door, and am just about to step out, when Dad speaks up again.

"Yuugi, just... don't be mad, okay?... You know it's what you asked for. It was with your Grandfather or with us."

"... I know. I don't mind. It just doesn't really change anything."

He gives a long sigh as I finally walk out of the passenger's side and to the front door of the shop. Before I can open it, though, the door is suddenly gone and Grandfather is in its place.

"Oh, Yuugi! Good, you're here. Is your father still here, too?" He spots the car and Dad getting my suitcase out of the trunk behind me midway through his question. "Oh! He is. I'll go get your suitcase," his face is lighted with a flutter of distaste as he walks over to him.

They exchange 'hello's and a 'how have you been' in slight discomfort. Grandfather never really liked him. Walking over to my side, Dad hands my case over to Grandfather's hand.

"Please take well care of Yuugi... He's still my son..."

Grandfather's face softens at his words, giving a slight nod. He knew how it felt to give up a child.

"Well, good bye, Yuugi... Behave, don't cause trouble for your grandfather, okay?"

"Yes, Father... Good bye."

He hesitated a moment, as if he wanted to give me a hug, but decided against it. Dad trudged over to his car, and gave me a meaningful look before he drove away. Probably the last of him I'll see for a while.

...

"Why don't you come in, Yuugi?"

I make a small sound in the back of my throat to signal understanding.

Walking into the shop where I spent most of my childhood, rushed flasbacks of my life flies by my eyes; but I push it all aside. What good does it do to cling to the past?

"Yuugi, why are you wearing a hat? You're going to flatten your hair out."

Hmm. "Father doesn't like my hair. It reminds him too much of Mom."

"Oh! Well, Uhh, you can take it off now. He's... not here, as you can see."

"I'm fine." Short and curt. The best way not to get too attached to people. He probably won't stay long, either. "I'm going for a walk. I'll unpack later."

"Well, okay then," the awkwardness is just seeping out of his voice. "Do you still remember the- uhh,- roads, and things?"

"Yes," I'm sure I'll remember. A town as small as Domino doesn't change.

Then I'm out again where I saw Dad off. Where was the way to the park again? Hmm, oh well.

I pull off my hat that's been restraining my hair from its anti-gravitational force, and it springs up toward the sky. The red tipped ebony hair sways in the light breeze along with my golden, jagged bangs. My black semi hair dye wore off a few days ago. And now I'm back to my original colors, until I can afford another set of dyes.

I stand there, by the glass door, for a while with closed eyes; letting the wind dance with myself. Yes, it's been a while, hasn't it?

...

After asking a few people, I finally found the park. As I expected, everything's the same as six years ago. The trees I used to climb, the small lake I skipped pebbles in, the bench me and Mom used to sit on and talk for hours. I can almost see it again, this time in third person; me retelling the somewhat exciting adventures I had at school while she laughed and gasped and sighed at all the right pauses and points.

My amethyst shaded eyes glance over the grass plain stretched out the block as if searching for something. What am I looking for?

People. That's what I'm looking for. No one was here; no mother pushing the stroller of her eight month old baby, no elderly man walking his golden retriever, no kindergartners playing tag over by the sandbox and swings.

On closer observation, the plain is littered with cigarette ends, beer cans and glass bottles, trash that doesn't belong in a friendly city park. Does the mayor not see this?

Feeling uneasy, I decide to head back to the shop. It's been, what, fifteen minutes? Eh, enough exercise for the day.

...

"Your father enrolled you in Domino High, Yuugi, a few days ago," says Grandfather during dinner.

"Mmm."

"You'll be starting tomorrow. If that's too early, you can go the day after. Go around town, adjust, you know."

"It's fine, Grandfather."

"Grandpa, not Grandfather."

"Okay, Grandfather."

He heaves a long sigh. The rest of the meal is finished in silence.

...

"Grandfather," I suddenly call while putting the dishes away in the sink. "Why is the park so deserted? I was there today."

"Oh, Yuugi..." he wipes his wet hands on the kitchen towel. "Don't go there. Anywhere but there. After school gets out, the bad kids start to hang out there. Those kinds of kids invaded that place a long time ago."

"Oh," I say, as I put away the last dirty dish. "Well, I'm going to go get ready for school tomorrow...and go to sleep."

"Okay then. You're uniform is in the closet. Good night, Yuugi."

Uniform?

_Well. _"G'night."

...

I take a quick five minute shower to freshen myself up. It helps me calm down a little. I step out of the bath tub, wrap myself in a towel. I glide my hand over the surface of the mirror, to see my reflection, but the heat promptly condenses against it. Have I gotten... paler? Hmm.

My eyes no longer are filled with happiness and joy and familiarity. No, not since six years ago. Since then it's been clouded with loss, pain, confusion.

Truth is, I was nervous about today. Would I be able to face Grandfather after what happened? Would I be able to make new friends? Could I actually start over again, in Domino City, where everything began? There were so many questions that I couldn't give myself an answer to. I just had to face it.

I step into my room, the same room I occupied six years ago. The walls were now painted a beige color, the carpet a darker shade. It made the room look more mature than when it was painted blue. There's a bed in the far right corner, and a light wooden desk on the otherside. Even though it looks a little different, it still has that same cozy, warm feel to it.

I open my suitcase to find my toothbrush and pajamas.

...I'll just unpack tomorrow.

After I've done my nightly routine of washing my face and cleaning my teeth, I trudge over to the bed and sink into the mattress under the covers.

I'm so wiped out... Huh, yet what did I do today that makes me so tired? I guess the stress is getting to me, mmm...

...

_"After today, I won't be able to see you for a while. While I'm gone, I want you to behave, okay?"_

_"Where are you going, Mommy?"_

_"Somewhere far away. I'll come back for you when I can, and I'll call you and send you letters, okay?"_

_Smile. "Okay, Mommy."_

...

To Be Continued...

...

...So... Tell me how it was? :D 'Cuz I don't want to continue this story thinking that no one likes it. XD

Well, that's my first story, on this account. I had another account where I have two stories posted, but neither were that good, so I gave up on them... I hope this is better...

BTW, the story will sometimes change from Yuugi's POV to third person to Yami's. Just know that. XP

So, clickitty click that review button, to let me know if you hate it or like it, and whether I should continue it or not! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Once Upon a Friend, or Two

Chapter 2: Once Upon a Friend, or Two

...

'Domino High School'

The vertical sign on the front gate is rusted and scratched. Just how old is this place?

I slowly walk toward the front door of the main building. Is it just my nervousness, or is everyone looking at me? Is this school small enough that everyone would notice a tiny newcomer?

My mind dancing in my thoughts, I don't notice a small bump sticking out of the gravel path. And being the clumsy _fuck_ I am, I trip over it.

Blood rushes to my cheeks as I tilt my head up an angle to see if anyone saw the small incident. Of course they all saw. They were all looking at me.

Fantastic first impression.

I quickly push my self up to my knees and dust my blue slacks when a pale hand stretches out in front of me.

"Need a hand?" Says a comforting voice. I lift my eyes another inch to get a glimpse of the owner of the helping hand. Bistre colored eyes stare back in to my searching ones, and I unconsciously confirm that the rest of the boy is just as pale as his slender fingers.

"Thanks," I mutter quietly while taking the offer of his help.

"You're welcome," he replies, flipping his shoulder length, silvery hair out of his eyes.

I step past him with a nod and continue my way, when he softly calls out to me.

"My name is Ryou, if you wanted to know."

I pause, and give another nod to show him that I heard his statement.

Huh, what a nice person.

It's too bad people are all the same on the inside.

...

I had been searching for the office for fifteen straight minutes. You'd think a place as important as that would be in the main building, but _no._ It's at the far left side of the school grounds.

"Can I help you?" Asks a visibly irritated counsellor.

"Umm, I need my schedule."

"Uh, name?" She inquires in obvious annoyance, chewing the life out of her blueberry bubble gum.

I sigh inwardly, resisting the urge to call her an unwanted hooker. "Yuugi Motou."

She types swiftly on her Apple keyboard and clicks her mouse. The printer next to her computer comes to life, winding a copy of my senior year classes.

"Here," she says as she slides the paper over the counter toward me. "Stay there and I'll get your books."

The counsellor struts out of the back room with my textbooks and places them by her computer.

"These are your copies to take home. You can come pick them up later, classes have separate copies."

"Oh, uh, I'll do that."

"'Kay," and she's back to doing whatever she was doing before I had interrupted. Probably playing online poker or something else useless.

Anyway.

I scan the list of classes slowly, while playing with the straps of my backpack.

First period: Psychology, room 4-A.

...

I stand in front of a wooden sliding door marked 'Psychology', waiting for the teacher to call me in to introduce myself. I'm not good with crowds- no, I'm not good with people in general. I'll just recite a line from a manga I read or something.

"Yuugi? Would you step in now, please?"

I bite back the urge to groan. I slide open the barrier between the class and me, walking in with my eyes on the tiled floor. The teacher guides me to the front center, in line of everyone's sight.

"I'm Yuugi Motou and I want to get used to this school quickly. It's nice to meet you all." Oh, the floor has _such_ an interesting pattern.

"Well Yuugi, why don't you go sit at the desk by the window?" He questions.

I hurriedly shuffle my feet between the row of students, trying, without much success, to ignore the lingering gazes sent my way. I lightly drop my backpack on the floor next to my chair, and sit, while hoping that if I sit still enough, the other kids will lose interest in me.

The teacher must have noticed, because he yelled out, snapping, "Hello? Eyes up here, everyone!" Once he felt enough people were paying attention to him, he went on, "Then to continue where we left off last week, today I have a PowerPoint presentation to show you all _examples _of how a person's subconscious creates a dream. Now, no one knows their full purpose, so searching for theories of as to_ why_ we dream has always been a popular topic of the psychological world. Anyone, lights please. Thank you. According to Domhoff, ''meaning' has to do with...'"

The teacher's lecture becomes a mere background noise as I finally look up a little to survey the surroundings around me. In the darkroom, I can barely make out the outlined shades of everyone, but one stands out. It's that boy with shiny silver hair who helped me up when I tripped in the courtyard this morning. Our eyes meet for a second when he turns around, but I quickly focus my eyes on the student behind him, to avoid an awkward silent conversation.

Vaguely, I hear the teacher say class is over ten minutes earlier, and the lights came back on. Everyone started talking, offering to trade seats and walking around, trying to get to their friends. Me, I just sat where I was assigned to.

"Hey."

I turn around, and am greeted by the sight of a smiling Ryou, sitting at the desk behind me.

"Oh... Um, hey," I kind of have no idea what to say.

"You're new here?" I nod at the question. He should already know. "Right. So..." He folds his hands on the table and lay his chin on top, staring up at me.

"What's your next class?" Ryou queried, and I, not expecting that question, stare at him for a few seconds, processing what he had just said.

"Oh! Uh, hold on," I dig in my folder to find my class schedule. "Here it is, it's..." Before I can check, the wrinkled paper is out of my hands, and under Ryou's nose.

"Ah! You have all my classes! Well, except Art and English. I'll walk you to the other four; not counting this one, that is. We're already here. You don't really know where the classes really are, huh?"

I can't really tell if he talks just a little too much, or if I just talk a lot less. Probably the latter. I haven't really had a conversation quite like this is in a few weeks.

"No, I don't, thank you," I give in, because I _do _need a little help around the school. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad, maybe he can be my first friend here. I give him a somewhat genuine smile, to which he breaks out in a wide grin; happy that he could break my cold demeanor from the morning.

The bell rings, and we both pick up our backpacks to leave Psychology 4-A.

...

Walking down the crowded hallway, I suddenly get the urge to ask Ryou a question.

"Say, Ryou... what gave you the motive to come up and talk to me like that? Not many people would ever approach the new kid."

He gives me a smile. "Exactly. When I first came here to this school- a few weeks after the first semester started this year, by the way- nobody really... talked to me, or anything. There _were _a few girls who took an immediate liking in me, but I pushed them all away. Uhh, I was alone for a while," he shrugged. "It didn't really bother me. I've always been alone."

He continued, "I made some friends after a few weeks, but no one to really hang out with, or tell secrets to each other..."

"So I wanted to help you, because no one was here to help me," Ryou scratched the back of his head, as if embarrassed. "You could say I didn't want anyone else to be lonely like I was."

"Oh, wow... Ryou, thank you," I tell him, casting an admiring look. "Not many people would have done that; they'd usually treat people the way they were treated. But Ryou... thank you."

He blushes at my words. "It wasn't entirely selfless, I wanted a friend, too, and I thought you would be a good friend for me. You seemed just as lonely and sad as I was," He glances at me. "Right?"

I feel the corners of my mouth lift a little bit.

"Right."

"Tell me sometime?"

"...Yeah, sometime."

...

Me and Ryou-...Ryou and I-...We decided to go up to the rooftop for lunch, which is why we are seated on the cement floor of the roof, lunch trays on our laps.

"I always come here during lunch," Ryou says, leaning his head against the wired fence. "All quiet and peaceful. It's nice."

"It is."

"But the school food is gross, which just ruins everything," he complains, making a face and poking at his burnt pizza.

I laugh out loud at his antics. "It does."

...

He and I had finished what we could from our bland tasting cafeteria food and now are heading toward the cafeteria to throw our left overs away.

Ryou opens one side of the double doors and leads me to the trash can closest to us.

But then I see my hair somewhere among the crowds far away from us.

"Hey, is there a mirror in this cafeteria?"

He throws me a confused look, answering, "No, why?"

"Oh, nothing."

Huh.

Maybe I'm narcissistic?

...

I had no trouble finding my last two classes, which I don't have with Ryou, after the lunch break, because Ryou told me where to go.

I sit at a random desk no one was sitting in, and drift off into my thoughts.

Yay, art. No sarcasm. Really.

I always used to think that drawing and painting was the best way to express feelings. If you were sad, you'd draw rain pouring down on an elderly man sitting on a park bench, with his dog. If you were angry, you can go out to the balcony and throw some paintballs at your canvas. If you're happy, draw yourself running around in a field of marigolds and hyacinths with little bunny's and butterflies following you.

Of course, I know that's not true, now. No matter how many drenched old men on a bench you draw, your eyes will still be filled with tears. Even when your canvas rips from the force of all the paintballs you had thrown, you'll _still _want to tear off a stranger's head and throw it at small children. And if your happy, well... then you can go fuc-

"Yuugi? Is that you?"

I turn my head around to the source of the voice.

"Oh, Anzu!" Another genuine smile flutters to my lips, happiness radiating my face. Today is a record.

Anzu is a friend I had in elementary school, from when I had lived in Domino before. I never really expected to see her here. She was one of the things I had missed.

Her cerulean eyes were colored with surprise, but changed to joy once she realized I was actually there.

"I never thought you'd come back here again!" Yeah, me neither. "Jesus, Yuugi! Are you here to stay? We have _so _much to catch up on!" Maybe she forgot that I'm not a girl, for a minute?

"You cut your hair," I state, eyeing her neck length brown hair.

"Oh, yeah! It was getting _way _too long and it was _such_ a bother to fix it every morning! You know, this hair cut was, like, _forty dollars_- oh, here comes the teacher! Listen, lets meet at the school gate! You're at your grandpa's shop again, right? I'll walk you home! 'Kay, see ya!" And she's gone before I can say anything.

I smile to myself. Girls.

...

And, as I'm walking to the game shop after school, with Ryou and Anzu, I think, maybe, being here for a while is going to be a little better than I had originally expected.

...

Homemade Italian Spaghetti for dinner. Yum.

"How was school, Yuugi?" Asks Grandfather cautiously.

I give a light shrug. "Fine. I made a friend. And I met Anzu again."

He seemed to loosen up a bit. "Oh, Anzu? And who is this other friend? You should invite them over sometime."

"...Yeah. Sometime," I promise for the second time today.

Well, whether or not I keep it, is my decision.

...

_"Daddy? Where did Mommy say she was going to go? How come she's not gonna come back?"_

_"What? What did your mother say to you, Yuugi?"_

_"She said she's going somewhere far away, but it's okay because she's going to call and send us letters and-"_

_"Yuugi, stay here, I'm going outside." Where is Daddy going? It's raining. He'll get sick._

_"Daddy?"_

_..._

To Be Continued...

...

God, this chapter sucked! Well, the beginning was, anyway.

Can somebody guess where I got Yuugi's introduction to the class?

And somebody, PLEASE give me advice on writing a story in this kind of style! I've never done it before! HELP ME! D:

Ahem, anyway. As always, review, please!


	3. Chapter 3: The Feared and Mistaken

Chapter 3: The Feared and Mistaken

Ugh, school today was _such _a disaster.

In Psychology, I failed a pop quiz because it was about a concept that I had _never _learned, in Calculus, the teacher called on me to solve a problem of a concept I had _never learned, _and in Economics, the class was assigned a solo project due three days later, consisting of a five page back to back essay and a bar graph, about a concept _I had never learned._

So basically, I'm about three weeks behind class work.

_God, _give me a break, it's only my second day!

At least Ryou is in those classes; he'll willingly help me.

So right now, I'm walking home with just Ryou, since Anzu went to an after school dance club.

Trying to hide my foul mood, and failing.

"Chill_ out,_ Yuugi! Anzu said she forgave you for spilling oil paint on her uniform in Art, didn't she?"

Oh, and did I mention I spilt oil paint on Anzu's uniform in Art class? Yeah.

"She'll need to buy a new set," I mumbled back.

"I'm sure Anzu has a spare. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow," stated Ryou.

I finally take my eyes of the cement sidewalk, and notice that we're already standing in front of Grandfather's game shop. I guess complaining the whole way really took all my time.

Heaving the third sigh in the span of two minutes, I reply, "Yeah, see you at school."

I stand by the front door and wave goodbye to his retreating form, until he's out of my sight.

Turning around, I open the glass door of the shop, to see Grandfather stocking a new set of game boards on a wooden shelf.

"Oh, Yuugi! How was school?"

"Fine."

He seemed to notice the tone I was trying to hide. "Well, do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing, Grandfather, it's just... this move has me behind in school, that's all. Nothing big," I respond, walking toward the back stairs. "I'll be in my room."

"Sure, sure. Dinner will be ready at about seven, is that alright?"

"Yeah."

...

I'm lying on my bed, the green comforter gathered at my knees. It's been three days since I've arrived here, and I could find nothing to do. At least when I was with Dad, I had internet, and cable. Grandfather hadn't really needed them while he was living alone, but he told me he'd contact a company to have the house connected soon.

Maybe I should go take a walk? Get a slushie, a churro, or something?

Nah, I'll just take a nap. Try to forget about my stresses.

...

I can't sleep. I'll go take that walk.

...

5:49.

"I'll be back before dinner, Grandfather."

"Okay, but remember, don't go to that park," he orders, wagging a finger. "It's about time those kids will start with that place again."

"Yeah."

...

I trace back the cement path Ryou and I had took this afternoon. Maybe on the way to the drug store, I can spit on the school gates or something.

I'm obviously still upset about being behind.

But seriously, I have a good reason to. I have just a little over a half year of school left, and I'm already almost failing five out of seven classes. The teachers could at least have the decency to tutor the new kid.

_"Oh, sorry dear, but I have an important meeting this afternoon."_

_"I'd be glad to! But I just gave out a test today, you know? Gotta grade those, haha!"_

_"Mmhmm, ask a student! That way you can make some friends! How about that lovely young girl with the nose piercing? She's smiling at you! ...Oh my... that's a nasty gesture..."_

_"No, not today, or any time this week. I have so much grading to do."_

_"I would, son, but today's me and my wife's first year anniversary! I got her this gorgeous Tiffany bracelet, and I reserved a very fancy restaurant with a view of..."_

That last teacher, I for _sure_ had to stand there with a fake smile on my face for at _least_ half of the passing period...

...

The drug store, being about twenty minutes away from the game shop, is a store of multiple different things. Ice cream, snacks, party hats, first aid kits, long distance call cards, simple hats and T-shirts. Anything, really.

So, I stroll over to the back where the slushie machine is at, and grabbing a dollar thirty nine plastic cup, I hold it under a nozzle.

Coca-cola flavored slushie.

I pay the teenaged clerk two dollar bills, receiving back change.

"I haven't seen you 'round here before."

"...Oh, me? Yeah, I just moved here..." Oh, hello, stranger.

"Well, if you're gonna come here often, my name's Jou."

"Yuugi."

"Oh, you don't seem like an open person," he says, combing back his honey blonde hair that I decided won't ever be tamed without a load of gel. "That's fine. I knew a guy like that. Now he's like my best friend," he grins.

"That's cool."

"So... I'm getting off of work in like, ten minutes, you wanna hang out?"

I could. I have forty five minutes to kill. You don't seem so bad. But for all I know, you could be that serial killer rapist guy who was on the newspaper yesterday. It's always a risky, dangerous choice or a safe, boring choice, isn't it?

"Sure."

Well, it's a good thing that I'm not safe and boring.

...

"Usually, people don't just agree to hang out with strangers."

"Well, yeah."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Hah. So you go to Domino High?"

"Yup. You?"

"Yeah."

Jou and I are walking down Main Street, talking about ourselves, getting to know the other. He's seventeen, and works at the drug store part time to support his drunk of a father and himself. His parents had split, and his mother took in his sister he loved and cared for so much. It almost makes me feel better about the life I have.

"So... Where are we going?"

He shrugs. "To the park. I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Oh- wait, what? I- I can't go there..." I stutter out, my steps faltering.

Jou gives me a confused look. "Why?"

"M- my Grandfather says the bad kids go there. He said not to go..."

For a moment, he stares at me with his amber brown eyes; and starts to snicker.

"Wha- what? What's so funny?" I ask, lost as to why he would suddenly laugh at my statement.

He shakes his head, his eyes closed. "Nothing. It's... Wow. Come on, Yuugi, do I seem like a bad person?"

"Well, no, but- I just met you!"

"Not the point. I'm not that bad. Neither are the rest of my friends. Just... the other three are a little, uh, sadistic? Huh, I can kinda see what your grandfather is coming at, now that I think about it..." he says, becoming rather thoughtful.

"Oh, come on! I'll keep them in check. Seriously, they can be nice people."

Ugh. Another decision.

It's again fortunate that I am _not _safe and boring.

...

He and I are standing in front of the park entrance, facing the wide green plain I had stood on a few days ago.

"So... was it you guys that messed up the park like this?"

"What, the trash? No, it's not like we're the only gang who hang out here."

Jou starts walking again, and I follow, steps in sync.

He points to the children's playground, and says, "That's about where they should be today."

"Jou, that's a playground."

He gives a small shrug. "So, we like swings."

Getting closer to the play area, I kind of get a weird feeling in my stomach... I think I'm nervous...

"Hey Jou! You're late!" Shouts a sudden voice.

Said person grins, and yells back, "Why hello, Baku-chan!"

A low growl emits from the dark shadows underneath the slides, and a person with hair almost _exactly_ like Ryou's emerges from under it. He looks pissed, stomping his feet with each step taken toward us.

"Do _not_ call me that! It is _Bakura _to you and everyone else!"

"Okay, Baku-chan."

Bakura looks about ready to jump on Jou and rip his face off, when two more figures show up behind him.

"Je_-sus_, Bakura. Calm your ass. He's kidding."

"Guys, I think Jou's brought a guest tonight..." At that sentence, four colorfully combined pairs of eyes dart at me.

"Oh! Yeah, this is Yuugi, guys! I met him today at the-"

"Hell yes! I haven't traumatized anyone in, like, forty minutes! Thanks, Jou!" Bakura cheers, cutting off Jou's explanation.

"Hey, wait! I haven't had anyone to traumatize in like, an _hour!_ I think _I _should take him!" Counters a sandy blonde haired teenager on his right.

They start hollering at each other, both wanting to mortify me, much to my discomfort.

"Guys, shut the _fuck _up! He's not getting traumatized by anyone!" Interrupts Jou, making the two stop and slightly pout.

The sandy blonde looks at my face, observing me with lilac eyes that seemed to make me feel helplessly vulnerable in his presence.

"Hm, I think he's right, Bakura. I don't think Yami would like it if we hurt his brother."

"Malik, what are you talking about? I don't have a brother," spoke up the person left of Bakura, finally making himself known.

"Then who's he?" Malik questions, pointing at my head.

The teen called Yami walks up to me, and I can actually see where Malik was getting at. The teen in front of me had a hairstyle so much like mine, but instead of having bangs framing his chisled-like face, many of it chose to follow the flow of the ebony black base of hair.

Well, just because our hair looks similar doesn't mean we're related. Everything else about us is different. His eyes are bloody red, opposing to my sparkling amethyst.

"Who's this, Jou?" Asks the Yami person.

Jou rolls his eyes, replying, "I was _getting_ to that. Those two idiots cut me off. Anyway, this is Yuugi, I met him at the gas station while I was working, and I wanted you guys to meet him!" He turns to me, and continues while pointing at each person with their names, "Bakura, Malik, and Yami."

"Oh... " I acknowledge lamely, nervous to be surrounded by these people, much less in the park forbidden by Grandfather.

"So... no torturing?" Asked Malik, crossing his slender, tanned arms.

Is that all he knows about...?

Jou smacks his head, and sternly states, "No, he's a friend," to which he pouts again.

Yami bends a little to see my face. "You know, he's pretty." I blush slightly at his words, and the other three chime in.

"Huh, I guess he is," says Malik. "Ugh, he looks so innocent."

Innocent? I'm far from innocent.

"Is he gonna be one of those people that are gonna be happy all the time? I hate that."

Happy?

"He wasn't that happy or anything on the way here," says Jou, shrugging.

Yami looks into my eyes, his own contemplating.

"I think he looks sad."

I stare shockedly at him, as I had _not _expected any of these people to see it.

But Jou smirks. "You'd be an expert at telling that, Yami," says he, leaning back on a lamp pole.

Said person grins back, flashing snow white teeth. "Yeah, I guess I would."

He's been hurt, too?

Yami pets my head and straightens his back to his normal height.

"Uh, Yami?" Inquires Jou. "He's, like, sixteen. He goes to our school."

"Oh, no _fuckin'_ way! He seems so little!" Malik yells, letting himself be known again.

Bakura takes another look at me. "He's in our grade? He's a sophomore?"

"Um..." I pull on Jou's orange shirt. "What time is it?"

He pulls out his mobile phone, replying, "Quarter to seven. Why?"

"Grandfather said to come back before seven. Dinner."

"Oh... Do you want me to walk you there? It's getting kinda dark. "

"No, it's fine," I say, already turning toward the park exit.

"Okay then. Guys, say bye?" The other three mumble a farewell my way. "I'll see you later?"

I stare at the spongy ground of the playground floor. "Yeah. Later." And I start walking away.

Before I am fully away from them, I hear Malik say something.

"He's kinda like you, Yami."

"Yeah. I guess so."

I don't even notice the stares every other gang sends my way.

...

After a dinner of marinated beef and side dishes, I undress myself for a shower.

The warm water hits my face, cleaning out the remnants of the day.

And I have yet to finish homework...

...

_"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,_

_Smiles await you when you rise,_

_Sleep,_

_Pretty baby,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I will sing you a lullaby._

_Cares you know not,_

_Therefore sleep,_

_While over you a watch I'll keep,_

_Sleep,_

_Pretty baby,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I will sing you a lullaby..."_

_And with a shatter of a glass..._

_Her voice was gone..._

...

To Be Continued...

...

Read this! Just the things after this, if you wish! Do you have anything against brotherxbrother? Because I think there might be a small pairing of that... xD tell me no, yes, idk, idc, or just stfu and continue the story the way you like it...

I forgot to do disclaimers. Can I just say that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh now and not include it in future chapters?

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I did used to own a Guinea Pig. It died though.

Over the week, I've gotten so into Tendershipping. :D well, maybe I'm just a big fan of Ryou Bakura. XD

I am trying _so_ hard to 'show, not tell'. I think descriptions are the hardest to write.

Please keep in mind that this is only my first official story, and I am an amateur writer, so please, I welcome any kind of criticism!

By the way, all the reviews so far have been lovely. :D I expected, like one or two, out of pity, but not ten! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: Find Me

Chapter 4: Find Me

...

For reasons unknown to me, I went back to that playground in the park. They were there everytime.

A week after my very first visit, I still haven't gotten much closer to the others beside Jou.

But still, that didn't stop me from going back today.

...

"Ryou, do you have a brother?"

He and I are on the roof top again, picking at our foods. The school lunch has not gotten any better over the week.

He glances at me with a curious look. "Not that I know of, unless my parents lied to me. Why?"

I give off a light shrug. "I just know a guy who looks a lot like you. It's kind of creepy."

"Oh... Bakura, right?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Not really, he's just in my chemistry class."

"Oh."

"...How do you know him?" He gazes at me steadily, waiting for my answer.

I shrug again, while poking my so-called fancy pasta with my spork.

"I went to the drugstore and met this guy... he introduced me to his friends at the park and Bakura happened to be one of them."

"Wait, you went to the park?" He questions, his face showing a wary expression.

"Uh, yeah..."

"Yuugi, that place is dangerous! Don't go there again!"

"But I've been going there for like a week now! It didn't seem too dangerous!"

"No, it didn't, because no one would _dare _touch you if you're in their league! It's not the park, it's Bakura's gang themself!"

I stare at him. "Have you ever met them?"

"Well- no, but- I heard! I heard they're all nice one moment, then they turn psychotic in a split second! I'm sure they've killed people, Yuugi, killed!"

"Heard. You don't know if it's all true," I defend, but inside, I get a dreadful sick feeling in my stomach.

"But-"

"Ryou, I've already befriended Jou. He's really nice, I swear. He'd never really hurt anyone without a purpose, I think."

"But-"

"Please, Ryou..."

"...Okay, Yuugi, but... be careful, you know?"

I roll my eyes. "Sure."

We sit there in silence for a minute.

"You know, that cloud looks like a Swiss knife," Ryou states, breaking the silence.

"Um, I guess so."

"That's what's going to be coming at you if you don't be careful."

"..."

It's another moment before he speaks again.

"You know, that one kinda looks like a gun."

"Ryou..."

...

Grandfather clears his throat, his eyes pointed sideways at me.

"So... Where have you really been going to this past week?"

I hesitate, barely, before automatically answering his question.

"I've been studying with Ryou, Grandfather, I told you so."

"I raised your mother Yuugi," -to which I flinch a little,- "and she and you have the same habit of shuffling your feet when you're lying. Now, the truth, if you will."

I guess I'll have to break that habit if I want to go back to the park.

"...I've just been going to the library, actually, without Ryou. I didn't want to bother him, but I also didn't want you to worry about my social life, so... I'm sorry," I lie, all the while keeping my feet firmly planted on the wooden tiles nonchalantly.

He turns his back to the shelf he had just been dusting, and faces me. "Yuugi, please don't worry about things like that. You make new friends at your pace. But next time, try not to deceive me." He states, sternly staring at me.

I fake a smile. "Sure."

"Good." And he goes back to cleaning the dust-less game shop.

...

"...I think I'll be going to the library now."

"Okay, but come back before dinner. Seven."

"'Kay."

...

_When did that happen?_

_Since when could I lie without feeling anything?_

_What happened to my conscience?_

_What happened to innocent, naive little me, who used to fall for the dumbest tricks?_

_Since when?_

...

I wrap my school jacket closer to my torso, the september wind already chilly enough for people to wear fall scarves.

The walk from the shop to the park is what I call 'Quality Alone Time with Self.'

I usually just think, about school, about my social life, about that pile of homework on my desk I have to catch up on...

But today, nothing came to mind.

This happens, from time to time. My head would just blank out for a while.

Some times it's a good thing, like during a lecture at school, or during a scary part of a movie, or when all I can think about is my past...

"Hey, watch were you're- oh, it's you."

I look up to find Bakura, looking down at me. Malik stands next to him, his thumbs hooked through his belt loops.

"You should pay attention to where you're going. If it were anyone besides us, you might have gotten jumped or something."

"Oh... Hi."

He gives a light snort. "Yeah, hi."

"You aren't... at the park. Why?"

"I don't live there, y'know."

"We're going to the store. We're hungry," adds Malik, patting his stomach to emphasize his statement.

"And Jou's working right now? You guys left Yami alone?"

Malik shrugs. "He was too lazy to come."

"I was just on my way... I guess I'll just head back."

"Nah, keep him company or something. He always get mopey after being alone for a while."

Bakura nudges my shoulder with his elbow, commanding, "Now go. I'm freaking hungry."

"Um, okay, then... Bye."

He grunts a reply, turning and stalking off, while Malik runs after him after giving me a cheerful 'later'.

I sigh, for no reason in particular, turning toward the direction of the park. I don't know, maybe o can get to know him a little more.

I doubt that.

He seemed kind of distant all the time I was there; I have no idea if that's just how he is, or if it's just when I'm around... But I really don't take offense, because it doesn't really matter to me.

Really. For real.

Anyway.

Ryou's words suddenly intrude my thoughts, the conversation from the afternoon running fresh in my mind.

Killed people? Psychotic? Is that all true? What if it's true? Would they kill me later?

And do I really care?

Eh.

Play and live and risk. What have I got to lose?

Nothing, really.

...

"...Hey."

"Hi..."

"..."

"..."

Maybe a simple greeting and awkward glances are the farthest we'll ever get.

Yami was sitting on a plastic swing when I arrived, swing a leg to keep the momentum going and gripping a metal chain in one hand. I had leaned against the poles of the metal swing set, not wanting to start the chat.

I'm kind of an awkward person, now that I think about it.

So after a minute or something, he muttered a quiet 'hey', looking up at me.

And that's where we stand now, with an awkward silence choking the crap out of the air.

He looks up again, fiery eyes looking around, as if searching for something to talk about.

"Uh... Everyone else is away, it's just me..."

"... I know."

"You know? What do you mean?" Yami asks, wearing a confused frown like expression.

"I mean, I met Bakura and Malik on my way. They said I should keep you company since you're always down after being alone."

"Oh. They said that?"

"Yeah."

Another moment of silence hangs in the air.

"I... I just... I think being alone sucks. It makes you... think... And there's never anyone to cheer you up. When there's no one to keep you occupied, you're thoughts start taking unpleasant turns. That's why..."

I close my eyes calmly, although my heart is beating rather abnormally. "I know."

He smirks. "I thought so."

I don't know where I got the courage, but I push myself off from the pole and walk over to the other swing, perching atop the plastic seat.

"I know how it feels..." I look up at the graying sky and close my eyes. Somehow, I can be more open to this stranger than I have with others. It's like a connection, like an elastic band is slowly pulling my body toward him.

Ugh, it feels weird...

"Do you think it's gonna rain?" He says suddenly, changing the subject.

I open my eyes again. "Probably, but we've got an hour or so."

He smiles again. "Good. I don't want to get struck by lightning, or anything."

His sentence bubbles a small chuckle from my mouth.

"What, you think it'd be funny for me to get hit by a hell load of plasma?"

"Hah, no, it's just, you don't seem like a person who'd say that."

He shakes his head, a grin lingering on his flawless complexions.

We sit, swinging in silence for a while, though not an uncomfortable one like before.

"So... What's your story?" Yami inquires, his head turned toward me.

I look down at my lap, adorned in a pair of faded skinny jeans. "It's kinda complicated, and long. You'd get tired not even half way through."

He stands up and stretches. "Well, I've got time, and I _do _plan on majoring in legal studies."

I bite my lips. "Then you'll tell me yours?"

"I guess so."

I stand up, too, shoving my hands in my pockets. "'Kay then."

"Let's take a walk to make this more dramatic. Yeah?" He asks, a hand moving toward mine.

I look at the outstretched arm for a second, and take it.

"Sure."

...

_She used to sing in church. _

_She'd donate used clothes to charity._

_And she'd always cook at the homeless shelter._

_..._

To Be Continued...

...

Again, thank you for the lovely reviews! :D My family and social life are really downhill right now, so when I read the reviews, it kinda gives me a bubbly feeling in my stomach. The good kind. XD

I decided I won't do a brotherxbrother pairing (Sorry Linnae. 0_0;;;;;;) because I had already started writing the beginning before the reviews. But I will save that for another idea I have.

Yes, I was also cheering when Bakura showed up! :D I love Ryou and Bakura! :D

Free California Rolls to Ryou/Bakura fans and reviewers! :D

(*)))))))))) (*)))))))))) (*))))))))))


	5. Chapter 5: A Year Without Rain

Chapter 5: A Year Without Rain

...

"Let's take a walk to make this more dramatic. Yeah?" He asks, moving a hand toward mine.

I look at the outstretched arm for a second, and take it.

"Sure."

...

The sky darkens a shade with each step we take.

Yami, walking next to me, gives out a short sigh, and grins.

"You're an awkward person."

"...Yup," I reply, popping the 'p'.

His smile widens an inch. "See? What am I supposed to say to that?"

I shrug my shoulders, staring at the cement walkway.

"...You're uncomfortable talking to other people," he states, matter of factly. "You don't trust easily, do you?"

I shake my head slowly, my hair swaying with the movement. "I don't see why I should trust anyone. It's useless."

"You won't tell anyone anything. If you don't let it out, you'll explode someday. You'll explode all at once."

A corner of my mouth turns up a little. "And I assume you speak of that from experience."

He looks at me, his smile gone, and a more serious expression placed on his face. "I do."

Yami sighs again, looking away. "Child abuse is a serious crime."

I just continue to stare at him, keeping my face blank.

"My mother died when I was eleven. I'm sixteen now. I was raised by my _father _alone, since then," he started.

"My parents loved each other very much. So, naturally, when Mother passed away, my father was shocked. After her funeral, he started to go out and drink every night with his friends."

"Which I was okay with," he said with a shrug, "As long as he didn't come home too drunk."

"But one night, I was in the living room, and he came home seriously intoxicated. If I had known what alcohol did to people at the age of eleven, I seriously would have got the hell out of there. I didn't, though, I thought he was sick or something."

"That night, I slept with fresh bruises," he said, a sad smile on his face.

He looks at me, like he had forgotten that I've been there the while time. "Oh, I'm not going to tell you what happened in _detail,_" he tells me, waving a limp hand, "It's not like the beating was the worst part for me anyway."

"No, the worst part is that he seemed to have forgotten Mother. I wasn't given enough time to mourn for her. Before she passed away, we were the perfect, cliché family."

"I would wake up every morning to different hookers he fucked the night before leaving the doorstep, a wad of my cousin Seto's money in their hands."

"Speaking of cousin Seto," Yami adds, a genuine grin shaping his lips, "He was the one who helped me out of trouble, and kept my father and me out of debt."

"Father lost himself. He stopped going to work, and would drink himself retarded every single day. I don't even think Dad was really aware of what he was doing to me."

"But it's not like I cared that he didn't know. I was sleeping every night sore and bruised. I cared about myself too much too give a crap," he continues, looking up at the darkening heavens with his dark rouge eyes.

His eyes twinkle even in the dim light of the street lamps. And it leaves me wondering, how can it shine so brightly after all the sufferings he's already gone through?

Only if I can be so strong.

"Oh, so I ran away to Seto's. Been there since," breaks Yami, hooking his thumbs through his belt loops. "It was supposed to be a quick summary, but I kinda stretched over..."

I blink and stare at him. "No, it's... fine. I got to know you a little better now. Um... Thanks."

He grins again and looks pointedly at me. "Sooo..."

I gaze at Yami, confusion written on my face. "What... Oh!" Blushing rather violently, I shivering my hands into my indigo hoodie's pockets.

"Well, I... actually don't know why it still has a big impact on me, after six years. I wasn't abused by my father, or anything..."

"My mother and I were very close. Even back then, I wasn't really social, so I didn't have many friends. She would always talk to me, help me with everything I do, scold me when I've done wrong. Although, I guess that _is_ what every mother strives to do." I chuckle a little at my own naivety, not noticing that we'd took a stop underneath an autumn maple tree.

"I was about ten, when my mother and father got in to a serious argument. I don't remember what about, just that I was really scared... They were yelling loudly, and Mom would occasionally throw a remote control or a Lego block at him. I do know the cause of the fight, because Father had confessed that it was all _his_ fault the incident had happened. And he was right."

I softly kick the grass with my right foot, twirling a stray golden bang with a finger.

"So, it turns out Father had been seeing another woman, behind her back... Which got Mom really pissed off. My mom and I had a lot of similar qualities, and keeping trust and promises is one of them. But I still think that's a stupid reason to leave your husband and beloved son. Don't you think?"

"Yes, she left... And seeing that makes me realize that trust is an all to vulnerable sense that we people have. She did tell me that she would come back and get me... but I'm still here, right?" I smile, but he looks at me rather doubtfully.

"It could have worked out in the end, but she ran away from the problem. At least my father felt guilty. I don't know how my mother felt, but I haven't talked to her since the last day I'd seen her."

"Of course, just because Father felt guilty, it didn't mean that I was going to forgive him. See, he hasn't repented his wrongs. He married the woman he cheated on mother with last May."

"That's why I'm here. I couldn't live with them. Sure, she's nice, but... I wouldn't trust her."

"So... it sounds like nothing compared to what you told me, but it-"

He breaks me off before I can finish. "Yuugi, it's not _nothing._ Can't you see it? You're stronger than me by a mile. I ran from my problems. You stayed with it for six years."

"I'm here now-"

"Yes, but you didn't run at the first chance you had."

"You were abused-"

"So? My father wasn't sober when he did. Yours was. And even though it wasn't physical abuse, you were hurting much more than me. My bruises and scars are all gone now. Yours are still in there," -he pokes my chest- "and their not healed."

"But-"

"Emotional pain hurts more than physical pain, Yuugi. And it lasts so much more longer."

At last, he leaves me speechless, which were, I guess, his intentions.

"But you were still hurting," I whisper, looking up at him with shimmery eyes.

"Yes, but I'm not anymore. You still are," he replies, his voice equally as soft.

"I- I-" my voice breaks off, threatening to waver with another word.

Yami steps forward, walking closer to me. His scarlet eyes pierce through my glistening child-like ones.

He wraps his arms around my shoulders, pulling my head close to his chest.

"I may not seem like the huggable type of person, especially to a person I barely know, but I can tell when someone needs a hug."

I laugh at his odd statement.

But gradually, the laugh morphs into a soft sob, and my shoulder starts to shake in the efforts to stifle my whimpers.

I wrap my lithe arms around his thin waist as I start to wet his purple T-shirt with my tears.

Tears that should have been let out six years ago.

...

I think I talked today more than I have in the past six years all together.

And it made me feel so refreshed, like I'd just dug a hole out of the ground and seen light for the first time.

Like seeing rain after years of a draught.

Because today, I've let out a secret I'd kept for six years, and how I felt about it.

Thank you.

...

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"It... I think it's starting to rain."

"What ar-"

"Dude, it's pouring!"

"...Aw, _shit!_"

"Run!"

...

"Yuugi, you're all wet!" shouts Granfather, staring at me from behind the counter.

"Yup. It's raining." I state, never mind that he can clearly see twenty tons of droplets shooting from the heavens through the shop windows.

"Go! Go take a shower and dry off. You're going to catch a cold."

I saunter silently to the stairs, the only sound in the room from my soaking sneakers.

I hear Grandfather chuckling behind me.

"That sound is so funny," he mutters quietly to himself.

...

That night, I had a dream I can't remember. I just vaguely know that I heard Yami's voice somewhere yelling, "The Gods' are pissing on us!"

Strange.

...

To Be Continued...

_..._

First of all.

I'm sorry! D: I know it's been a month, but this chapter sort of got me stuck. I rewrote it twice, and I'm STILL not satisfied with it.

I also wrote another fic, of course, Puzzleshipping. It deals with bulimia and religion being forced upon. Yami POV. :) Try reading it.

And next chapter is dedicated to ALL TENDERSHIPPING FANS :D Because everyone loves Ryou Bakura.

Ain't NOBODY gonna be hatin' on Ryou Bakura.

But yaaaay fluff. :D

Please review! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Fangirling

Chapter 6: Fangirling

...

-With Ryou-

_Another one?_

The boy next to me voices my thoughts.

"Another one, Ryou?" Questions Yuugi, eyeing the envelope in my thin fingers.

"Uh, yeah," I reply, "I guess so."

Why would I even bother opening it now? I know what it is. Same thing for the past week.

On the first line of the notebook paper, my name would be addressed- Ryou Bakura- in messy hand writing.

It's weird, really. I would have a green envelope in my school locker everyday after fourth period.

Oh, it's not weird that I'm _getting_ the letter. I get 'love' letters from 'love' sick girls all the time.

It's just weird that it never says _anything _on the paper- save my name- inside the green envelope.

I mean, who goes through the trouble of buying expensive stationery and putting it in my locker _just_ to say _nothing?_

Do they really feel the need to remind me of my own name everyday?

I set the unopened paper back on the stack of my books.

Yuugi lets out a dramatically big sigh next to me.

"At least you're getting _something._ The only thing _I _got today is a bruise from tripping again."

I let out a laugh at his dry humor.

Not to sound too conceited, but my laughs sound like bells. Clear, bright bells.

Though we've only known each other for, like, two weeks, we've gotten incredibly close during the time. I guess there's a pull dragging is together, like we just have this... I don't know, thing.

I know. I'm expressive.

I tug on the arms of his school uniform, pulling him toward the cafeteria. "Come on, let's go eat something."

He rolls his eyes and lets out a groan. I don't need him to tell me to know that he hates the cafeteria food.

Well, so do I, but I'm starved anyway.

...

-With Bakura-

There's a big, blonde, obnoxious, annoying dog biting on my sleeve.

Okay, so it's not _biting_ my sleeve, it's just gripping on and pulling me really tightly.

_Okay,_ so it's not even a dog, it's just Jou.

I still hold my statement of his description true, though.

"_Baaakuuuraaa_~ Come on, please, please, I'm starved..." he whines, trying to reach for my pocket and failing.

"Well, maybe you should've brought your own money! And stop it, you're making me look soft!" I yell, while smacking his hands away rather harshly. But hey, it's Jou, that doesn't falter him.

"I forgot!" he yells, dodging my bag I'm swinging at him easily. "_Foooooooooooood~"_

"Fine! Here's some money, bastard!" I yell, throwing a quarter at him.

Jou catches the coin, successfully preventing it from flopping an eye out (Damn it,) and looks at me with doubtful eyes.

"What the hell do you expect me to buy with a _quarter_? Even the cookies are like, fifty cents!"

I growl at him, whilst causing some passerby students to scurry and flee in terror.

"I'm saving my money for after school. I _need _my _drink._"

He gives me an expression, somewhat like a pout. "Cheap ass..." mutters he, walking away.

At least the dog left.

The annoyingly high pitched sound I've become familiar with as the school bell rang in the hall, and people hurry to their next class.

I haven't even been able to _eat_ trying to protect my money.

Cussing at everything in my sight as I walk to class, I make a mental note to choke Jou the next time I see him.

...

-With Ryou, Again-

"-and I want the graph done by tomorrow! Now, since I'm out of things to teach... Just leave, it's last period. Get out of my classroom."

With that, the teacher proceeds to leave the room, and the other seniors start packing their bags.

Everyone's probably thinking the same things, something along the lines of '_I should so go hang out at the mall with the girls today', 'Psh, homework, screw that', _or _'Is that test tomorrow? Should I study?'._

I'm more thinking of, _'What should I make for dinner tonight?'._

Other kids don't have to worry about that, but I do.

I make my own food, so... yeah.

I need to go buy more groceries... To do that, I'll need to go to the bank and take out some money...

Meh, I'll do it tomorrow. Leftovers are plenty.

At the school gate, I meet Yuugi, and we walk home together as we have for the past weeks. Our conversations flow rather well for friends who only knew each other for a short time.

Good byes are exchanged in front of his house- ("It's not my house, Ryou, I'm only here temporarily.")- and I walk on toward my apartment.

...

-Back With Our Favorite Pessimist-

Finally. Now I can go get my _freaking _drink.

I hum an off pitch tune as I browse the aisles for a decent flavor of coffee.

_Drink_ doesn't always mean _alcohol_, you know.

I finally decide on a Starbucks Hazelnut, which is weird because I don't even _like_ Starbucks. I mean, the weird moon lady on the logo is just creepy.

"Three fifty, please."

I look up at the cashier and when I see the goofy smile on his face, I narrow my eyes and glare at him. Jou, that scumbag...

"Can't you just give it to me for free? Since I gave you some money earlier, and like, you _fuckin'_ work here?"

He gives off a 'pouty' face, his lower lips quivering in an effort to look more... bleh, innocent. "It'd still be coming out of my pocket."

"Ugh, your face is disgusting. Don't do that. Tough luck," I say, swiping the bottle off the counter and running out the store.

"Hey, you bastar-!"

"Bye, Jou-Jou! See you later!" I turn around to blow him a mock kiss, and the last thing I see of him is him flipping me off through the clear convenience store door.

It's just a typical Friday for the badboy Bakura.

I head over to the playground, following my daily routine. I don't even know how that became our meeting place, hangout, a crappy second home.

_Remember when kids actually used to play here, Bakura?_

_No, no I don't._

_Me neither._

From a far distance, I see the shapes of three people against the light of the almost-setting sun, two relatively shorter than the other one.

Yuugi must be there. No surprise, he's been coming for a few days now- weeks, maybe, I'm not sure. I don't keep track of time.

"Oh hey, it's Bakura!" I hear Malik state.

No shit, who else that comes to this park has white _freaking _hair like mine?

The other two say their hellos to me and I nod their way. It's not rude because I do it.

I sit on one of the swings on the playground, tossing my backpack on the rubbery, cushiony material of the ground.

They come walking over toward the swing set, Malik plopping himself on the ground close to me and Yami and Yuugi just stayed standing.

Suddenly, Yami holds out his two hands, overlapping each other, and starts to twirl his thumbs madly.

"...What are you doing?" asks Malik, looking lazily up at him.

"...Awkward turtle..."

"And the awkward turtle is..."

"It's like when things get awkward, you do it to break the ice..."

Yuugi gives Yami an unreadable facial expression, saying, "Well, stop it, it looks like you're thumbs are about to fall off."

"Ne, Bakura, have you gotten the geometry homework done yet?" Malik drones, one hand propped up on his knee and supporting his head.

"Geometry homework?... We had... really?" I say while reaching for my backpack.

"Yeah, it was like, a pre-test or something... I really don't see the point because it's basically the same thing as a regular test except you take it home and do it..."

I undo the zipper for the big pocket, shoveling through the bunches of wrinkled paper. "Er, I might have to do it tonight. Ugh..." I say. Searching for the one paper, a lot of other things start to fall from my backpack. For instance...

A stack of green stationery envelopes secured with a rubber band in a zip lock bag.

I can see Yuugi's eyes widen out the corner of my own.

Shit.

Being the curious cat he is, Malik pokes the bag with a slender, tan index finger. "Eh, Bakura, what's this crap?"

"It's, uh, for my mom. For her birthday."

The Egyptian glares at me. "...Your mom's dead. Like, she's in a grave a few blocks down there," he says, a hand waving over his left.

"...I leave it by her grave. You know, for respect." Quick wit and thinking had only brought me this far; it'll take me further.

But I could tell Yuugi wasn't buying my fib. Afterall, Green envelopes outlined with raised leaf patterns weren't too common.

Damn me and my very great sense of style.

"Aw, is Baku-chan finally growing up?" mocked Yami, with his face wearing a sickly sweet mask and making a kissy face.

I growl at him threateningly. It would have scared any person on the streets to see me do that (I can even see Yuugi flinching at the sound), but he and Malik have skulls a little too thick to get scared easily.

"Oh, Baku-Baku! He's growing up, so fast at that..." Malik wipes an imaginary tear with the back of a hand. "It won't be long until he can support himself and leave us... Then we'll only have Yuugi..."

The two of them suddenly burst out laughing, running away side by side maniacally. Obviously, one could see that this Bakura does not take insults lightly.

He would have chased after them, but then Malik tripped over a can of Diet Coke, his face falling right on to the dirty grass underneath him. Yami continued laughing, though this time it was at Malik's expense.

Ah, karma's a bitch... And your best friend.

I hear Yuugi cough, but I can tell it's a fake one. Glancing over to him, I see a weird look thrown at me. Like, a what-the-freak-is-wrong-with-you-and -your-mind look.

"You could at least _write_ something in it."

Play dumb, Bakura, dumb. "...What?"

He roles his unique colored eyes. "You know, it doesn't take a genius to figure out it's you who's sending that thing to Ryou. It's blank because you're dumb as a rock when it comes to literature. That green envelope. You can only get it exclusively from a website where you can design your own."

I stare at him, for once my eyes wide and round, dumbfounded. "How do you know _that_?"

He lifts a shoulder and down. "I do my shopping," he replies, all the while still staring at me with that weird expression. "Why are you doing it?"

My mahogany eyes narrow back to it's normal size. What am I going to say to that? Why _am_ I doing it?

"...Do you like him?"

"What? _What _the _fuck_? I'm not... I don't swing that way! What the hell is wrong with you!"

He can't seem to wipe the look off his face. "You don't have to. You know what I think?"

I glare at him. With all my hate.

I'm joking, of course. I couldn't possibly hate such a small person like him. Heh.

"I think everyone in the world is bisexual."

...Uh, okay?

"In my mind, I think you should accept love where it comes from, both ways. I mean, people always tell you 'looks aren't important, find a person with good personality'; then why does gender come into play?

"You can't say, 'Oh, that person is really attractive and I think I like him, but he has a _fucking penis_ so that can never be true.

"For a minute, if you don't think about _sex_, then everyone is basically the same. Gender is the only thing that separate us, and if that's ruled out, then we can all love whoever we want.

Believe or not, I listened to every word he said right there. And it made me believe it.

Yuugi blushed, probably realizing that he's said a lot. "Well, the sun is setting. I, uh, gotta go."

He turned to walk away on his heels, but turned back around again. Reaching out his hand be pats my head lightly before saying, "Think about what I said. I'm going to get a degree in philosophy later."

Yuugi walked away after that, and for over ten minutes, I just sat on the same swing, kicking out my feet lightly and just thinking.

Wait, did that shrimp just pat me on the head?

...

-The Next Monday Where Shit Happens-

-Uh, With Ryou-

Wake up. Wash my face, brush my teeth, tame my hair. Make some breakfast, eat said breakfast, and leave the house. That's been my regular routine for years.

Walk up to school, meet and greet Yuugi and Anzu, say good bye to Anzu, then enter Psychology with Yuugi. That's the second part that became a routine just a few weeks ago.

And, quite frankly, I enjoy it. I enjoy it very much. I haven't had a close friend like that for what seems like forever, what with all the movings and all.

You know that moment when you realize you haven't had something that you love so much for so long, that you forget how you felt when you actually had it?

Yeah, I feel like that.

...

Finally, Economics is over. Yuugi must be thinking the same thing, judging from his almost dead looking eyes.

We saunter over to the lockers to put my books away for lunch, but the friend next to me says something that makes me falter for a second.

"Hey, do you think you'll have another letter?"

I give off a light snort. "Letter? You mean the thing that reminds me of my own name everyday? Yeah, maybe."

I unlock my lock and open my locker, and indeed there's a green freaking envelope just sitting there snugly.

For some unknown reason, this upsets me... quite a bit.

"You know what? Maybe if I ripped this crap up and threw it on the floor, then maybe they'll stop. This isn't really funny."

It feels a little insulting.

"Ryou, don't-"

His soft voice is interrupted by a sudden_ whoosh_ of air and paper, and by the sound of it, a whole load of them.

...

A hundred and fifty heads turned to the sound of the sudden disruption.

And a hundred and fifty pairs of eyes gawked at the sight of Bakura on the floor in the midst of a pile of green envelopes.

...

To Be Continued...

...

Um, hi! It's been a while! ...Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a month, but I have a good excuse. I had to move three times these past five months. T.T Forgive me!

And also, I really love the long review! It's what actually motivated me to write the rest of this in a day. ^_^;; Thank you, uh, Zestychicken2? ^u^

And, honestly, I rewrote this chapter three times with entirely different scenarios and I'm still not completely satisfied with it yet. I know this one seemed a little too 'introductory', but I felt like Ryou and Bakura had to be introduced a little more. This is the beginning of the Tendershipping side pairing. ^_^;;

As for the longer chapters, I try. T.T I really do, but since I use my phone to write, I can't tell exactly how long it is or even how many words I have until I actually post it. T.T Sorry, I'll try harder!

And don't worry, I will update earlier this time! ...Although I'll have to adjust to a new school... Hah...

Also, I was wondering what people's thoughts were like on Tabloidshipping. Don't worry, it's not going to be in the story, I was just wondering. Me, I'm like, eh, because I like the _adoration _and _closeness _and the _bond _they share because of what they both went through, (That's why I like Puzzleshipping or Yami/Hikari in general so much) but I'm also thinking, Mokuba's eleven. Freaking, eleven. And something else about it tickles my pickle a little bit, but I don't know what. As you guys probably don't know ,though, I'm not against any shippings. I'm okay with all of them. Hell, you could ship Grandpa and Rebecca Hawkins together, an I wouldn't care. I didn't even know there were so many, though...

All rambling aside, my opinions on Tabloidshipping are, Mehh, okay.

Oh, and reviews, I'm sorry I haven't replied to any of them. :( As I said before, this is all done on my phone, so it's all slow and painful (It's like dying twice) to do anything. When I get access to a decent computer, I will reply back to EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. OF. YOU. (...Seven days... xD)

This was a long note...

Be sure to clickity-clack that review button, favorite, follw, and share it however you do! My name is AcePurincesu, and you've just been ace'd in...

LOLOLOL. PHILLIP DEFRANCO REFERENCE. XD


End file.
